5 Drabbles Make a Meme
by Redmage2
Summary: Five drabbles, focusing on Stein, Black*Star, Medusa, and Spirit. Prompts are included before each story, and are taken from Pockrock's SE Meme over on DA
1. Your favorite character

It's Been a Long Time

**Characters/Pairings**: Stein, Spirit  
**Warning**: none  
**Summary**: "Tell us your favorite character. Draw him or her doing something you love to see." Written for Pockyrock's SE Meme, on DA. I turned it into a writing thing, and did drabbles for the questions.  
**Word Count**: 141  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater

Stein looked up as he passed through the towering entrance to Death City's library. It was one thing he had missed when he had left the city after the train wreck that his partnership with Spirit had turned into. Stein paused as he made his way over to the back issues of the bio-medical journals. Was that--? Concentrating a moment, he realized that he was sensing his ex-partner's soul, in a library, of all places. He changed directions and strode quietly to the periodicals, where he saw Spirit deeply engrossed in a newspaper. He cleared his throat. Spirit looked up. "Senpai--"

Spirit was certainly a lot faster than he had remembered. But he was just as loud. And now all of the librarians were glaring at him for making one of their patrons run screaming out the front door.

-----------  
I didn't really have a favorite activity for Stein, so I just picked a random fun one. But, like all of my fics, no matter how minor, this fits in with my personal canon for Stein, which tells me that he left Death City after the breakup with Spirit. Probably went to college elsewhere. Maybe Germany. I've been thinking that he's German, since Stein is a German name...


	2. We all make mistakes

Accidents

**Characters/Pairings**: Stein, Marie  
**Warning**: brief mention of gore  
**Summary**: "Nobody is perfect, and we all make mistakes. Draw your favorite character 'having an accident.'"  
**Word Count**: 156

Stein chewed distractedly at his bottom lip. She was still talking. He'd just asked how she was adjusting to Shibusen and her new students. He didn't expect for Marie to go on for so long about them. She'd only been there a day! He didn't have that much to say about his class after several months. Unbidden, distractedly, his hand slipped into his coat pocket to pull out another cigarette.

Crap. Wrong pocket. Without saying a word, Stein got up from his chair and left the room.

"Stein? Where are you going?" Marie hurried after him. Miraculously, she seemed only concerned and slightly annoyed. Good. He didn't want to deal with the broken walls walls and furniture that would come in the aftermath of an angry Marie.

He held up his hand, forestalling further conversation. To be honest, it was probably the scalpel sticking through his palm that stopped her questions, rather than the gesture itself.

---------  
Like Stein is actually the model for laboratory safety? Yeah right. He's exactly the kind of guy to forget that he had an open blade in his pocket.


	3. Your least favorite character

A Flaw in the Plan

**Characters/Pairings**: Black*Star, Blair, Soul, Maka  
**Warning**: suggestiveness  
**Summary**: "Now it's time to draw your least favorite character. Don't be nice."  
**Word Count: ** 198

Black*Star crept quietly through the window of Maka and Soul's apartment. They hadn't even locked it! It was like they thought that living on the third floor was protection against thieves, or something. Once he was inside, he allowed himself a laugh of triumph. This was going to be the best prank of the year. Black*Star opened the door to Soul's room, and almost fell flat to the floor. It was too late to leave now--she'd already seen him. Desperately, he tried to stop the blood that was flowing freely from his nose. Crap, Soul and Maka were going to kill him!

When he had made his invasion plans for Maka and Soul's apartment, Black*Star had forgotten one very important thing: their cat.

Soul and Maka returned from their mission seven hours later. The first thing they noticed was the open window. Frowing at each other, they walked cautiously to Soul's room, where they could hear a muffled voice. As one, they blinked at the strange sight before them. Tied spread-eagled to Soul's bed by the sheets was Black*Star. He was half-naked and writhing desperately on the bed, trying to escape Blair's tongue as she tickled him mercilessly.

---------  
What did you think, people? Minds out of the gutter. :p As for his plot, I think he was going to switch the contents of Soul and Maka's drawers and closets, and possibly take pictures of the ensuing awkwardness.

In all honesty, Black*Star annoys the hell out of me. He reminds me way too much of Naruto, and is only slightly more likeable. Suggestiveness abounds because, well. It's *Blair*. But it was innocent. Probably. Face it, I could have been a *lot* meaner.


	4. Favorite Couple

Something to Watch

**Characters/Pairings**: Medusa/Stein  
**Warning**: none  
**Summary**: "There seems to be a lot of behind-the-scenes romance in SE. Draw your favorite couple for us."  
**Word Count**: 183

Outwardly, Medusa's smile slipped a fraction. Inwardly, she raged. Ever since he'd taken Sid's position, that damned Franken Stein had not stopped watching her. At first, she'd taken it as typical male appreciation. She'd been dealing with adoration since she'd arrived, in everyone from Death Scythe to several of the students. But Medusa quickly realized that Dr. Stein's gaze was not a reflection of his desire for her, but something different, something she hadn't quite defined, but she felt like she was being judged. Like he was looking right through her Soul Protect and seeing her for what she truly was. And it was incredibly unnerving.

Enough was enough. She might have to pretend to be a meek little rabbit to fit in here at Shibusen, but she was still a woman. And if he was going to watch her, she'd give him something to watch. A twisted smile found its way to her lips, to be quickly banished as she walked into the conference room with the other teachers.

This would be the first time she'd actually enjoy attending a staff meeting.

--------  
I think this occurs after Stein's been at Shibusen for at least a month, maybe a bit longer.


	5. Crack pairing

Forbidden Love

**Characters/Pairings**: Spirit  
**Warning**: crack  
**Summary**: "There also seems to be a lot of behind-the-scenes ridiculousness. Draw your favorite crack pairing."  
**Word Count**: 161

Spirit quickly ushered his love into the closet, giving her a quick peck on the forehead as apology for the rough treatment. He turned his attention back to the brunette waiting in his entryway. "Ginger, I'm sorry about that, I was--"

"You were playing with that creepy thing again, weren't you? I just can't take this. I'm out of here." The woman tossed her hair and flounced out his front door.

The Death Scythe sighed, lamenting the loss of a wonderful evening. But some things--okay, only a couple things--were more important than a night of fun. He returned to the closet and brought his secret woman back out into the light. "Papa's sorry! Papa loves Maka more than anything! What do you want to do tonight? I can read you a book..."

He took the Maka-doll's silence as consent as he happily plucked _Alice in Wonderland_ from bookshelf, preparing for another night at home with his stand-in daughter.

---------  
Spirit is a weirdo-obsessive and that doll is freaking creepy.

Honestly, I don't really have a crack pairing. The person who tagged me has two fantastic ones: Maka/Soul's Imp-demon-thing and the sun (Salvador) and the moon (Junpei). No, go check it out. It's fantastic.


End file.
